Pride
Pride, real name unknown, is the self proclaimed leader of The 7 deadly sins gang. He is well known for the trait of Pride/Vanity and has the appropriate powers suited to charm people to agree to him being the best. He is usually represented in the purple colour, but also suits gold as he views himself as number one. Backstory Pride was born in the 1980s to a fairly normal family, brought up to believe he was beautiful, Pride basked in positive attention that anyone gave him and from a young kid, aimed to seek attention from anyone he could. He went to a normal school, but fairly quickly worked his way up to the top, Pride was the best student the university ever had; popular, smart and charming. Everyone loved him and no one questioned any of his antics, growing his confidence and his ideas. Pride began to get away for a lot more things, from forgetting his homework to bullying other kids in the school without a second glance. He was too influential to even say a word against, otherwise his fans would hurt the person who stated. And soon enough, the power got to Pride's head. Bullying, Blackmail and assault led to Pride soon enough leading his college, the universities all wanting to accept him due to the fact he was so powerful. No one wanted to look like they were against him, and soon enough Pride began to view himself as more powerful than the Prime Minister, ready to take over the country without a second glance. However, during his gain of power, their was a small opposition, a boy named Mike Reed didn't believe what Pride was doing was entirely okay, being friends with a girl who soon enough convinced him to kill him. The boy stole his fathers gun and cornered Pride, the two of them having a fight until Mike pulled out the gun. It wasn't even a minute before he shot. Pride falling dead to the ground. Mike proud that he had ended it all, but not knowing what he had caused. Personality Being a member of the deadly sins, Pride himself is 'called' the same way the others are. Through the board. Pride, unlike the others, is usually called mainly on basic looks and general self confidence of the person in question. He acts in a more confident matter and tends to trick people in the same manner. Sometimes not even bothering to show them the dream like reality of what may happen. Pride mainly tries to rely on this act, but sometimes may let it become his downfall. Pride rarely waits for peoples permission to steal their soul or sign the contract, and usually gets his deeds done quicker than the other sins. Pride mainly revolves around his good looks and his cocky personality to get him through and often will be described by his mates as 'the girl of the group'. Pride is rarely seen without a mirror and is usually the only one of the group to carry round a hairbrush or hair gel and is usually always seen with a bag of some kind if he is out for a long period of time. Appearance From first glance, Pride usually takes the form of the person who in which the beholder views as the 'perfect person', leading them into a sense of realization about how he is the perfect being, ignoring the fact he lets off a soft purple hue, which is usually lost to the eye of the beholder and can be counted as tricking them and fueling his pride. However, Pride's normal form consists of jet black curly hair, with a facial expression that usually consists of a pout or an prideful smirk. Pride is medium height when it comes to the sins, but is usually too busy hovering to let people actually see his height, He wears the most expensive clothes he possibly can and it is noticed that he uses expensive perfume too, which could be used to trick people into the whole expensive perfection in a sense of what he already is. Prides' human form is assumed to be a butterfly throughout the seven deadly sins arc, until it is revealed that Pride was actually a non perfect insect. As a normal insect, it is revealed that he had issues with his personality, such as acne, but always used to cover these things up, Wanting to look as perfect as possible to keep up his attitude. Relationship For the main article see Pride/Relationships.Category:Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Pandora's Box Category:Cancer